Naruto runs away to kiri
by Naga Kipz Toto LK
Summary: Naruto runs away to kiri to start a new life there he meets the mizukage and asked him to stay with her because she is lonely and he learns a new jutsu(the story of naruto fanfiction)...
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

" **Leaving the dream"**

Naruto was walking on tge street he was 16 years old after the lone 3 years of training he was thinking of his life how he manage to stay...

Then he was thinking to steal a scroll from the hokage tower knowing that 'tsunade-sama',was on a meeting with the council.

when he was searching for a scroll which he can learn he saw an two old scroll under the hokage table,he took it then he went to the hokage mountain very exittingly.

He open the first scroll then he look very closely he found that his name was writte :

 _dear Naruto,_

 _Dear son, sorry if you are angry for sealing the kyuubi in you we didnt have a chance only you were our hope so forgive me for that, i want you to become a great shinobi and become a hokage and protect you village i only one people seeing you as a hero for give me if i trouble you,and i told your godfather the great toad sage to look after you i dont have much time and the are some jutsu that you can learn that will be in another scroll wrote by your mother,good luck son and take care make me and your mom proud_

 _Your lovingly dad,_

 _Minato namikaze,forth hokage._

What???!!!!!My father was Minato namikaze the forth hokage,Naruto became very happy at same time he was sad!!!!!!!!then he took the other scroll and readed it.

 _dear son,_

 _i hope you are okey,and when i meet your dad im going to kill him for sealing the nine tail in you.I want you to become a stong shinobi like your dad ,their are some jutsu i want you to learn their are 5 element and i want you to learn them and protect your village i want you to become more stonger then your dad, i dont have much time so be careful and stay save._

 _from you lovely mom,_

 _kushina uzumaki,_

A tears fall from the eyes of the young naruto my mother was kushina uzumaki and my dad was the forth hokage then he started to smile, an he said i will make you proud mom and dad.He started to walk on the street with a smiling face thinking of becoming a hokage the he suddenly hit a drunk man then he said sorry then when he was trying to help pick him up the drunk man look at him and yelled you demon brat how dare you hit me and naruto says sorry i didnt saw you then the man hit on him with the bottle on his hand naruto was bleeding but heal instenly then he run to his appartment then he saw that someone broke in then he thought how many time are they going to steal my things then he felt that to cry saying that atleast if my parent was here then he got angry but still smile.

 **Hey kit,** said the demon from his mind saying **why dont you run away from the village** **kit** ,thats not your bussiness "naruto said angryly".But thats not a bad idea kyuubi.I think i should leave tonight **,i told you** ok then i will pack all my things and leave tonight,then he started packing his weapons,foods,cloths and some ramen.

Its was 8:43 in the night and it was already dark,i think i should leave now then when he was jumping roof by roof he saw a kid then when he look closer it was konahamaru, then he called him and when he look on the roof he saw naruto then he called him,hey boss what are you doing,"i should be the one to asked you what you are doing this late at night",Ohhh, i went to my friend house so what are you doing boss,im leaving the village ,"are you serious" saying loudly nearly waking the neighbours then naruto said,'quit down you will wake the neighbours',sorry boss"ok then konohamaru i want you to destract the guards so that i can run easily",ok boss then when he was pranks the guards and chase him naruto run quickly,Konohamaru looked at him and he went to his house,

In the dark forest naruto was running quickly because he knew that the hokage will send a anbu to catch him,its was going to morning naruto was little tired then he stop in a near by and rested there he made a fire and rested there cooking his ramen he ate it and told kyuubi to wake him after a couple of hours resting. **Hey kit wake up its already morning and if you stay a little longer they will catch you quickly,hey kit are you even listening** , he got annoyed and he roared scaring naruto he quickly jump and shouting"who is their".Then he heard kyuubi growling and laughing,naruto got angry and told him if he dont shut up he will but back in the dark cell,then he shut his mouth completely,then he started packing up and began his journey again.He was thinking whether to go to kiri or suna if he go to suna then the relation between konoha and suna will be ruin so he thought he will go to kiri.

He saw a huge of fog covering the places,at last we finnaly here,he saw a huge wall taller then konoha wall,when he was walking throught he saw a guard stoping him and askinh him,what is your name and for what business are you here',he told them that he wanted to talk to their mizukage then the guard took him to the mizukage the guard knock the door,the mizukage told to 'come in'.The guard told her that their is someone from konoha who want to talk to you let him in,told the mizukage.What is your name she ask him "my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"Mizukage-sama.Please called me Terumi Mei,Ok Mei-chan then she blushed because of putting 'chan' in the last name.What are doing here Naruto-kun then he blushed saying i would like to join your village,She asked him why "In konoha they hate me they beat me all the time and they blame me even if i didnt do anything" said Naruto.

"She felt pity and told him he can stay.Then he ask her where he is going to stay then she told him that she stay alone and and feel lonely so she told him to stay with her".Then she called her bodyguard and told him to take him to my house and show him a room which he will stay then the bodyguard took him to the house and gave an extract room.

 **"This is my first story im writing i hope you like it and the next chapter will be coming soon and thanks to all who readed my story and plezz review so that i can know is you like it or give me some ideas for the next chapter".Once again 'Thank you'.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

( **The t** **rain ning**

One week later its was in the morning,"Mei came at the door knocking the door",Naruto get up its time for training,Mei shouted."Naruto lazily got up washing up himself and ate some bread and drank some milk going to the traning ground".So you'r finally awake,Mei said annoyingly.So what are we training today,asked Naruto lazily."You have the red scroll right given by your mother",said Mei.Yeah,its in my hand 'Naruto said'.

"So you are going to train from the scroll today and i have a meeting to attend so bye,see ya later",then she walk off.Ok then i think i have to traib alone,he whispered to himself.

 **'The meeting council'.**

"Mei was sitting on the chair hearing their discussing",then a man got up and said that 'we cant keep unknown shinobi in the village'.Then Mei said to them "he is going to be a great and strong shinobi and he have the nine tail seal in him so we will need him",but if he was a spy or destroy our village then what well we do,said a man."Then Mei got annoyed and told them that she is going to train him and keep him in her house and he is also a respective child",then Mei got up and told that the meeting is over and went away not allowing them to say anything.

' **In the training group'**

Naruto was reading the scroll going through it,then he thought he will learn the earth jutsu first.Then he got up strated to do the hand sign **(Earth release:earth military movement)** then he goes under the ground swimming under the earth and he came up again,then he again did a hand sign and slamed the ground and shouted **(Earth release:rock shield)** then a soild came out of the ground between 5 feet and 3 inches,then he id another hand sign and slam the ground and shouted **(Earth release:rock thorn bed)** then a sharp and solid soil came out of the ground from which direction he is thinking,then again he did a hand sign and slam the ground and shouted **(Swift earth)** then the ground was shaking like earthquake,then he thought he will do two last jutsu and take rest,then he did a hand sign and put his hand on the ground shouting **(Earth tremor sense technique)** then he put sone of his chakra on the ground then he gelt a vibration someone walking towards him he looked then it was Mei.

He shouted "hey Mei-chan".Then she response "hey how was your training",he showed her how much jutsu he learned,'then she was impresed that he had learn all that in just one day then she told her weather he want to go out for dinner or not,suddently his stomach grumble then they both laughed then she told him to wash up and dress up fast,then he did what she told him _(...dinner skiped)_

It was morning then he got up quickly this time without the help of Mei.He wash up and went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast,frying some egg and break then he heard Mei coming downstair 'wishing each other'.They ate their breakfast and went to the training ground.

Then he thought he will learn fire style this time.He layed down under the tree and stared reading the scroll after an hour of reading he got up and started doing the hand sign and shout **(Fire style:fire ball jutsu)** then a giant ball of fire burn out of Naruto then it burn down the tree,the he started doing the hand sign and shouted **(Fire style:Great dragon flame jutsu)** then a giant dragon of fire came rushing a.d burn down the tree he was aiming,then he did a hand sign again and shouted **(fire style:fire breath jutsu)** the a giant fire came out of his mouth.Then suddenly an Kiri anbu sunshined near him and told him that the mizukage want to see him,then he told him to tell her that he is coming right away then the a.bu shunshined again.

 _"He thought what the mizukage want from him._ Then he jump on the roofs and landed in the mizukage room from the window."Yo mizulage-sama",Naruto said lazily.How much time will i tell you to used the door 'Naruto',she shouted at him,but she was relaxed down quickly.What do you want from me 'mizulage-sama',Naruto said to her.Then she told him"do you want to be promoted to jounin or not"Mei asked to him,'then he told her that he is a gen..'he was shut down when Mei told him that he is a genin but is strong and slilk like jounin.

He told her that if she can.Then she told him that he will tell to the council members and promote him,You are dismissed.Then he sunshined to the training ground then he started to practise again some fire jutsu.

He felt asleep under a tree after a hard work of trainning.He heard a voice **"hey kit how was your trainning"** then he told the demon that it was hard." **Do you want to go to konoha",I think the hokage is worried about you,** never,im not going to konoha again i feel must better here,Naruto said to the kyuubi. **"Ok then your wish"** then the demon slept away.

' _ **Back to the hokage tower'**_

 _"Where are you Naruto,wherever you are please be save"_ ,Tsunade was worried about Naruto,its already 1 week and the team didnt found the boy.Then Jaraiya jump inside the hokage tower from the window "saying he didnt found Naruto".

Tsunade started to cry,saying 'i cant put him as missing-nin' started to cry more.Then Jaraiya clamed her down,she went to her seat and took out a bottle of wind filling her cup and started drinking.

 **'Back at the training ground'**

"Mei-chan please dont do lime that that tikkles"Naruto was talking in his dream and Mei was thinking what kind of dream he is dreaming.Then she woke him up 'Naruto look at Mei and jump up in steady position',Ohh Mei-chan 'what are you doing here, said Naruto in a scary voice like he did something that is not good."Then she asked him what he was dreaming",he was scared and told her that he was playing with his friend(lying),ohh said Mei suspecesly(i dont knon the spelling so sorry).She told that she made a ramen for him so come and test it,his eyes widened cant believe Mei made a ramen for him then he run to her house,cant wait to test it.

 ** _Sorry for the spelling mistakes,"i dont know some of the spelling so i wrote it mistake"."thanks to all the readers and please review,i need some ideas so tell me some".And yeah,i didnt put somes of the jutsus while learning,it will be revile while he Naruto is attacking enemies._**

 ** _"PLEASE REVIEW"._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry about the last 2 chapter mistakes im also ashamed of myself for writting the spelling mistakes and yeah about the last chapter i wrote it "One week after",right.Dont forget this ok just think that he learn water and lightning jutsu in that 'one week',ok.Then,here comes chapter 3._** ** ___** ** _" Cha_ _pter 3:The Sensei"_**

"Mei was doing some paper work",then an Anbu appear's near her telling that a massenger came from "the land of river"and gave this letter.then the Anbu sunshined away.

She opened it and her eyes widened, _"Dear mizukage we have found an Akatsuki hiding place near the Land of river".And we also found out that they have captured the kazekage of suna"_ "She called one of the Anbu and told him told call Naruto right away tell him its important".Then the Anbu sunahined away.

Naruto was now able to teleport from one place to another,at last he have done his hard work of training how to teleport."But he can only teleport by trowing a kunai like his father".Then an Anbu sunshined near him telling that the mizukage is calling him and telling thats its very important,then the Anbu sunshined away.

 _"He was thinking,what does the mizukage one from him and thinking what kind of important"._ Then he sunshined near the mizukage door and knock "come in",said the mizukage and asking her what is important.Then he "explain to him and he cant believe that Gaara was captured by the unwanted Akatsuki",then he told that he will go to save the kazikage.

 ** _Back to the Konoha hokage tower"_**

"Hallo Hokage-sama",said and Anbu near her she replied "what is it Kakashi"then he gave a scroll to her and when she readed it her eyes widened cant believe herself.In the letter it was written that the "Suna kazikage was captured by Akatsuki".

"Then she told Kakashi to take his team and team Guy for a mission",telling that the kazikage was captured by the Akatsuki then.Meet me at the kate right away and tell the other teams to gather for a mission.Then Kakashi sunshined away.

 ** _(15 minutes later:Konoha kate)_**

"Then she told to go quickly and rescue the kazikage right away",Hai hokage-sama and they left.

 ** _Near the "Land of river bother"._**

"Naruto was near a river then he saw two Akatsuki member coming his was then they stop near by a big stone and one of them did the hand open the stone rolling away",What took you so long a shadowed came then they replied that "Gaara was also a strong shinobi and another shinobi came trying to rescue the kazikage they",then he the leader nodded.

"Suddenly a cloud of mist came from nowhere then an yallow flash came near the Akatsuki and attacked the blond",then deidara shouted Sasori my man where are you i need your help.Then,he whispered to himself "i cant even see my arts in this foggy cave.Then a Sasori heard someone shout **"Rasengan"** then a loud explosion came under the cave shaking like earthquake,then Sasori shouted "hey deidara are you alright".

"Then again a yellow flashed appear near the puppet master ",And he heard again someone shout **"Rasengan"** then he was flying back by the explosion.Then their leader shouted "Deidara...Sasori... what is is happening there,are two you alright" then a kunai came flying near him making the jutsu desappeared.

"Sasori shouted,Who are you!???No answer,then again a kunai came flying near him but he hited it away,with his tail".Then two shuriken(sorry if the spelling is mistaked...hehe...)came flying near him,he was ready to hit it away but the stranger shouted **"Shuriken shadow clone"** then it turns that they spread into 10 and he was slow but it only ripped his clothes.


End file.
